ChaosD1
Born June 22, 1980 in Arlington Heights, Illinois Currently living in Bear, Delaware. Also goes by the usernames, "Chaos", "ChaosD1", "Chaos the Dark One", "Lord Chaos" and "Nios" The name "ChaosD1" was created as a shortened version of his original pseudonym "Chaos the Dark One". As for where THAT came from, is anyone's guess. It just came into his mind one day, and he thought it sounded cool. Nowadays, he thinks it sounds corny, and mostly goes by the shortened versions. Due to his rank on the TGWTG Arcade, Chaos has taken it upon himself to add wiki entries for each Arcade game on the site. Biography Originally starting out his internet presence in 1997 as a moderator on South Park forums, and playing Starcraft on Battle.net, Chaos later ended up joining the Marine Corps, seeing places like Okinawa, Korea, Tinian, and taking part in Operation: Iraqi Freedom in Kuwait. Upon his return, he stayed around on the aforementioned South Park forums until getting into World of Warcraft. He's spent most of his life playing video games, and is also an avid anime fan. He enjoys writing, and hates speaking about himself in the third person. He also writes short simple articles for the site Examiner.com as the "Wilmington Video Game Examiner" where he gets paid by page views. It would be really cool of you to click on this link and read his articles every now and then. Tell your friends. Having lived in Illinois, Florida, California, Okinawa Japan, and technically Kuwait, he currently lives in Delaware due to reasons he'd rather not go into. He's often told that he looks completely different every few years, as illustrated in this scientific diagram: How he ended up at TGWTG While staving off imminent boredom one day, Chaos happened upon Welshy's channel and followed a link to this site. Yeah. That's about it. Epic, huh? Before the Arcade was removed from the site, (updated as of Tuesday, June 16th 2009) ChaosD1 topped the leaderboard in the TGWTG Arcade and has held the position for several months. Apparently being unemployed does wonders for one's flash game skills. This has earned him the name "The Arcade Whore" by Admin Mike. His closest competition is Y Ruler of Time. In the wiki, he has created nearly every page about the TGWTG Arcade games. It's his self-appointed duty to update and maintain those pages, as well as add any other games that may come along. (Provided the Arcade ever comes back.) * Articles After posting up a few non-themed "test blogs", Chaos began a more serious themed series with "Unsung RPGs" in which he highlights some of the overshadowed RPGs of the years gone by, and the current day. Later he was "inspired" by the reaction to Film Brain's Equilibrium review, and posted two snarky "guides" to site etiquette. While one guide was featured in Best of Blogs many site users feel both entries should be placed in the FAQ section. Unsung RPGs Thousand Arms (featured as an Awesome Blog of the Week) Legend of Legaia (featured in Best of Blogs) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (featured in Best of Blogs) (...Christ, I'm on a roll....) Grandia 2 (C-c-c-c-combo breaker!) Chaos's Guides Chaos's Guide to Commenting on TGWTG (featured in Best of Blogs) Chaos's Guide to Constructive Criticism External Links ChaosD1's TGWTG Profile Page Wilmington Video Game Examiner Link Category:Content TGWTG Arcade game